1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective cover for stairs, and more specifically to a cover that is reusable.
2. Discussion of the Background
Stairs are commonly protected during the painting or construction of adjacent areas by tarpaulins. Thus, for example, non-reusable plastic or unwieldy waterproofed fabrics are typically used during the construction of homes and offices to safeguard finished or carpeted stairs. When the tarpaulin becomes unusable due, for example, to tearing or because it no longer covers the desired stair area, it must be replaced or repositioned, costing both time and money.
When constructing near finished, non-carpeted stairs, non-reusable plastic materials are not recommended for finished stairs. In addition, even when the tarpaulin is reusable, it is generally of a size and shape that makes it difficult to clean. Equally significant, as will be recognized by workers in the construction industry, such as general contractors, plumbers, painters, decorators, and carpenters, the removal of conventional tarpaulins often results in the inadvertent spreading of the debris back onto the stair surfaces that it was designed to protect. These “stair protectors” are neither easy to use nor provide for economical reuse between jobs.
Thus there is a need in the art for a cover that conforms to stairs, is reusable, and permits the stairs to be used while covered. Such a cover should be foldable into a compact shape for storage, machine washable, and durable.